


Shorn

by ladyprydian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, cancer - the mentioning of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a though he doesn't trust Sherlock, rather, the man has been beyond supportive since his diagnosis. It's just that he doesn't want to cause Sherlock any more pain. He knows that Sherlock loves the feeling of his hair so why involve him in the process of its removal.</p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorn

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic from a prompt on the sherlockbbc_fic community on livejournal. I've lost the link but I did post it there properly. Prompt is as follows;  
>  _John has cancer is getting treatment. He starts to lose his hair because of it so he decides to shave off his head. Except he doesn't want Sherlock to be there when he does it. It's a personal thing and he doesn't think Sherlock will understand. He waits until Sherlock goes out. Sherlock, however, comes home early and catches John with half his head shaved. Then, Sherlock grabs the razor and shaves his hair off too.._  
>  Cleaned up, slightly, from the original posting of the prompt. No Beta, no Britpicker any errors are my own, so feel free to point them out and I shall make the changes. 
> 
> Dedicated to my Mum, who lost her own battle with cancer, and to those fighting the disease.

It's not a though he doesn't trust Sherlock, rather, the man has been beyond supportive since his diagnosis. It's just that he doesn't want to cause Sherlock any more pain. He knows that Sherlock loves the feeling of his hair so why involve him in the process of its removal. 

It's not like he hasn't had his hair this short before. Besides, is should grow back. 

Hopefully.

So he waits for when he knows Sherlock will be gone for a while, an hour at least, before he does the deed. Little does he know that Sherlock doesn't plan on leaving him alone any time soon.

***  
A text from Lestrade offers the best opportunity. They are just back from his first round of chemo and he's feeling a little woozie. Sherlock hesitates on leaving him until he promises to text if there is any change, no matter how slight, in his health. A swirl of a coat and the promise of Pho is the last thing shouted before the door slams and the flat is blissfully quiet.

Truly, all he wants to do is nap but this is his best chance in weeks. So he heaves himself up off the sofa and to the bathroom.

One towel around his shoulders and another at his feet, he attacks his hair with electric trimmers first, buzzing it down to a scant eighth of an inch before stepping under the warm flow of the shower. Opening the pores and softening his hair.

Dried off, standing in front of the mirror he pumps a generous amount of shaving foam into his hand and pulls the first swipe of the razor across his scalp. 

***  
It took him longer than anticipated. That or Sherlock left the Yard earlier then he estimated.

He's removing the damp towel from his freshly shorn head when he hears the electric trimmers going at high speed and dark curls flop to the floor. When he looks at Sherlock half of his hair is gone, trimmed to a short fuzz. He stares as the rest of Sherlock's hair floats to the bathroom floor and watches in amazement as Sherlock scrubs his fingers through his hair to get rid of the cut bits. 

"Pho's getting cold" Sherlock states before dropping a kiss onto his forehead and breezing from the bathroom. "And save the hair. I can use it in an experiment!" Is shouted from the stairs.

Chuckling, and knowing full well that if he doesn't collect the hair from the floor; no one will. He quickly sweeps it up then assesses himself in the mirror. 

He touches his bald head. It's feels cold so he's going to need a beanie or a woolly hat or something, and he looks a bit like a giant cock with ears, but he feels better now that the deed is done. 

Squaring his jaw he turns and leaves the bathroom. Ready for the fight of his life.


End file.
